Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in packaging, more particularly to a packaging system wherein goods are secured into a container without contacting the exterior sides of the container thereby helping to prevent damage to the goods if the container is dropped. One of the objects of this invention is to provide an inexpensive method to safely package a large variety of items using identical packaging for items of different size and shape. A further object of this invention is to reduce the amount of waste products generated during packaging and shipping. A further object of this invention is to provide a packaging system that can be folded flat for storage prior to and after use.